


'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Jenny-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Jenny finally get some time alone.AU.





	'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me...

Neither of them is sure who was the most desperate, but it was clear they had waited too long, people had always been in the way, now, finally they were alone. Hands are roaming everywhere, clothes left either on the floor or pushed aside, finally they find their way to a wall, Shirley’s hands are tangled by now around her lover’s back and she’s aware of just how much she is demanding from the other woman. 

The other woman, Jenny, doesn’t mind at all, she’s just happy to have her woman here, and wanting her. The words that are spoken are whispered against skin, her lips following her hands down, hands stopping to span Shirley’s hips, pushing her further into the wall, not once letting her slip even as she slips to her knees, happy to press slow, taunting kisses to her hips until, finally, Shirley tangles her hands into hair, all but pushing her lower. 

Jenny is smirking when she finally claims her, taking her with ease, almost groaning at the taste that comes when she finally lets herself taste the woman, taking a breath before returning to her work. She is aware of nothing but Shirley, and the need she has to feel, and know, that she has completely taken this woman. 

Shirley quivers under her tongue and lips, body arching even under Jenny’s hands until, finally, she lets out what can only be described as a yelp, coming so completely undone she can’t stop herself from pulling at Jenny, demanding that the other woman stand. 

Jenny smiles as she stands, letting out a soft, startled noise as Shirley turns them, trapping her against her and against the wall. Shirley’s touch is nothing if not demanding, cupping her naked breasts, teasing at them until Jenny is audibly whining. She smiles into the girl’s skin, aware of Jenny’s soft noises, the whispered words that make nearly no sense, knowing that as she mirrors Jenny’s own moves she is driving her wild. She is content to trail lower quickly, her eyes slipping closed for a minute at the taste of the girl, her eyes locking onto Jenny’s even as she moves to set her pace, content just to set her pace and work at the other woman until she has brought her to, then pushed her over, the edge into a climax that leads to a noise that could be heard from outside.


End file.
